In our copending U.S. application Ser. No. 5,116,87 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,110, there is described and claimed a process for preparing certain reagents useful for effecting reactions of organic synthesis, of the general formula ##STR5## wherein Z designates the ##STR6## part of a polymeric backbone of a polymer like polystyrene, a copolymer comprising polystyrene and a comonomer like divinylbenzene, butadiene and other copolymer comprising styrene, or the aliphatic moiety of a long-chain aralkyl compound having a terminal phenyl or alkyl;
n is an integer of from 1 to 8, inclusive, R designates oxygen or sulfur; PA1 X designates nitro, carbonyl, carboxyl, cyano-carbalkoxy or a carboxamido group which may be substituted on the nitrogen atom, or a halogen atom, wherein Y is --H or a non-interfering substituent, and corresponding compounds with a naphthyl group instead of the ##STR7## group: PA1 X designates alkyl, aralalkyl, halogen, nitro, carboxyl, carboxaldehyde PA1 R" designates --H, alkyl or aryl including substituted aryls.